Themis
Personal Socioeconomic Level as a child: ??? Socioeconomic Level as an adult: ??? Friends/Family Birth order: Only child. Siblings (describe relationship): None Spouse (describe relationship): ^^^ Children (describe relationship): ^^^ Grandparents (describe relationship): ^^^ Grandchildren (describe relationship): ^^^ Significant Others (describe relationship): His parents were killed in Daien when he was only a year old. Themis was given to a beorc family, only to be used as a slave when he got older. Relationship skills: Grest and Themis are the best of friends, considering that Grest allows Themis to call him a human, even though it seems wrong to Themis. See the Grest and Themis story~ Relationship with Other Characters: Grest: Explained above. Appearance Height: 5’3” Weight: 120 lbs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: ^^^ Glasses or contact lenses? No Skin color: White Distinguishing features: His blue ears and tail. It’s also noted that he holds a lance. How does he/she dress? Themis wears a blue and white tank with a coat over it, being held by a white belt. He wears a white collar with a bow and gem, hanging from a black choker to show that he is loyal to the army. He also wears blue shorts with golden chains surrounding them. Personality Mannerisms: He is a humble laguz, only being rude by accident. He also uses the term “human” a lot, but only because of Grest’s allowance of the word. He doesn’t mean any offence by it. Habits: Other than calling beorc “human”, he depends on Grest for everything. Health: He is weak in his beorc form, but he is somewhat stronger in his laguz form. Hobbies: He loves to hang around Grest. In fact, it’s his only hobby. Favorite Sayings: “Grest is right! Beorc are humans because they make so many mistakes! It’s just that… being called a sub-human isn’t the same for us…! So don’t call me that, please.” Speech patterns: In the past, Themis could only speak in the ancient language, considering it was what his parents spoke. After being freed from the slaves in Inaf, Grest taught him the regular language. He speaks it fine, but still speaks with Grest in the ancient language. Disabilities: None Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): It doesn’t matter, as long as it’s wearable. Greatest flaw: In his beorc form, he is quite weak. He is also very dependent on Grest, leaving him very upset without him. Best quality: He can be a very kind and gentle laguz, as long as you keep him happy. Educational Background: As a slave, Themis had no education whatsoever. After being saved by Grest, Themis learned his language and how to use a lance. Intelligence Level: Average Any Mental Illnesses? No Learning Experiences: See educational background Character's short-term goals in life: To stay by Grest and keep him safe, for he is his freer. Character's long-term goals in life: ^^^ How does Character see himself/herself? He sees himself as a loveable person. How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others? He expects for others to think of him the same way he thinks of himself. Some beorc think he’s a disgrace, depending on Grest, but some beorc hold Themis’ thoughts true. How self-confident is the character? He feels self-confident all the time. Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof? He is deeply loyal to Grest. What would most embarass this character? Unknown Strengths/Weaknesses Introvert or Extrovert? He can be both, depending on his mood. How does the character deal with anger? He doesn’t get angry very much. When he does, he starts to get frustrated and he sometimes cries. With sadness? He can cry. For a long time. He acts like a baby at times. With conflict? He can get frustrated and cry. With change? He can get confused with change and wonder why it even happened in the first place. With loss? He feels sorrowful, but if it was Grest… What does the character want out of life? To satisfy Grest and to make sure he’s safe. What would the character like to change in his/her life? Nothing. He is happy the way he is. What motivates this character? Grest motivates him. What frightens this character? Not being around Grest. What makes this character happy? Grest makes him happy. (Yes. Everything is about Grest for him. LOL!) Is the character judgmental of others? He can be, but almost all the time, he doesn’t mean to. Is the character generous or stingy? He is very generous. Is the character generally polite or rude? He can be rude, but he never means it. What are the character's spiritual beliefs? He doesn't have any real religious beliefs. Is religion or spirituality a part of this character's life? ^^^ If so, what role does it play? ^^^ RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to: RedWorld - member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)